The present invention relates to a tool holder, to a tool, and to a workstation with the tool holder and a tool attached thereto.
In many areas of industry, it is absolutely essential for a tool to be fastened to a tool holder in a precise and secure manner. Workstations consisting of a tool holder carrying an attached tool must often be positioned with an accuracy of fractions of a millimeter so that the work in question can be carried out with sufficient accuracy.
In the area of the pharmaceutical industry, it is necessary to arrange a large number of workstations in a row for the production of blister packs, for example. Because the tools must often be adapted to different blister pack formats, it is necessary to replace the tools to meet the associated specifications.
For this purpose, there are many different possible ways in which a tool can be attached to a tool holder so that the tool can be replaced and so that, at the same time, the effort required to adjust it is minimized.
An example of an attachment mechanism is shown in DE 10 2006 004 093 B3. Here a cone, on which a clamping pin acts, is formed in the surface of the tool. The clamping pin comprises a contact surface corresponding to the cone. This ensures a secure connection between the tool holder and the tool, whereas the tool can be replaced relatively easily. Nevertheless, certain tolerance problems are not completely overcome here, either.